


we can try (or not)

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is stupid and short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol is sexually frustrated by Sunggyu and Myungsoo thinks he's gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can try (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even 300 words.

He licks his lips and sucks them in.

He stretches his arms up high enough so that his stomach is slightly exposed.

He wears his shirt with the first few buttons undone.

He has the world’s tightest slacks on and whenever he catches Sungyeol watching him, he smiles innocently as if he doesn’t notice what he’s doing to the younger male, which to his credit, he really doesn’t.

Kim Sunggyu (or rather ‘Teacher Kim’ to Sungyeol) is so sexually frustrating that Sungyeol has literally gone through a whole bottle of lube in one week just thinking about all the things he’d like to be doing with all of Sunggyu’s obscene body parts. Which is all totally unfair because Sungyeol is pretty sure that Sunggyu isn’t even aware of his own seductive body.

“He’s probably got more insecurities than you,” Myungsoo mentions one evening when they’re ‘studying’ which is actually them just playing video games and eating junk.

“What? No way, he’s always wearing such revealing clothes.”

Myungsoo swerves to the right in hopes that his Scion FR-S doesn’t hit the track rail. It obviously hits the rail and his car gets scratched. “What are you saying? He’s always got on long sleeved shirts or cardigans and how would a teacher even dress revealing at school?”

“Have you never noticed his exposed collar bones or the way his ass looks-”

“Ew, please stop. He’s our teacher, Yeol. I’m sorry if I’m not as disturbed as you are to check him out like that.”

“Shut up,” Sungyeol grumbles, “He’s secretly seducing me, I just know it!”

He’s too busy shaking his fists in the air that his controller falls to the ground and his Ford GT turns off course and slams right into Myungsoo’s car.


End file.
